batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse)
What?! Jason Todd!!! I thought Rocksteady said that the Arkham Knight would have been someone new. Someone not from the comics. JokerJay779 (talk) 20:50, June 25, 2015 (UTC) The Character is newly created by name and appearance by Rocksteady. But basically it's a newly re-constructed tale of "Under The Red Hood" with Jason set on seeking vengeance upon Batman for the torture he encountered at the hands of The Joker in Arkham Asylum. --Kal-EL (talk) 21:03, June 25, 2015 (UTC) But didn't the comics already did that? JokerJay779 (talk) 03:41, June 26, 2015 (UTC) So what if the comics already did that? The entire plot of Batman: Arkham Asylum is basically a loose adaptation of Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth. The comics are source material and the games have always made good use of them. - Ver-mont (talk) 07:07, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I think the reveal of Jason as the Knight was dissapointing, I thought it would be an original character, but I think Jason's origin was done better here, because in the comics all the joker did was kill him, sure he brutally beat him before blowing him up, but the origin in the recent game was far more traumatic and cruel even by Joker's standards, I would say this version is worse than death in the family and return of the Joker. ( 17:26, July 25, 2015 (UTC)) (talk) 01:24,July 25, (UTC) Maybe due to him, that he want to copy Batnan's suit and be ones villainous version of him. I have been a batman fan for a long time but I honestly didn't catch it was him until the very end when the Knight called Batman bruce. I actually feel like I'm one of the only ones who got the intended experiance of the gamer where you just constantly wonder who it was. DARTHxREVAN55 (talk) 02:32, November 24, 2016 (UTC) DARTHxREVAN55 11/23/2016 9:30 pm est Rename DC have recently adapted the Arkham Knight into their main continunity as part of Detective Comics #1000. I was wondering if we should rename this page to Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse) and having another page with this title about the new iteration. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 14:34, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Powered Exoskeleton? The Batman: Arkham Knight Wikipedia article mentions that the Arkham Knight wears a 'battle suit' that further enhances his strength and speed, yet no mention of this is made on the Batman wiki's article here and on closer inspection, his suit does not actually appear to feature any kind of hinged joints or actuators etc. Is anyone able to confirm whether or not he is wearing a powered exoskeleton or just body armour like it appears to be? Freighttrain, The (talk) 12:28, January 23, 2020 (UTC) It's never really confirmed outright within the game that the Arkham Knight's costume enhances his strength or speed. A lot of our information for this page comes from the Arkhamverse wiki, and that never confirms this either. Can't confirm some of the info (it's been about two years since I last played Arkham Knight's campaign), but it's likely just armour that the Arkham Knight is wearing. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 15:30, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Ah ok thank you, yes I had a look at the article on the Arkhamverse wiki too. Freighttrain, The (talk) 01:58, January 24, 2020 (UTC)